Please Forgive Me
by Safaia Bara
Summary: Jealousy can make people do crazy things. But it's those crazy things we do to correct our mistakes that prove our love. AH
1. I'm Sorry

Hey Guys! I've decided to revamp this fic cause I got a few really good reviews about adding detail and I agree wholeheartedly that this needs work. Thanks to sesshysgirl1213, Halogazer, aGreatPenName, Danielle, and iluvkouga121791! Your suggestions were great! You guys ROCK! The sequel will be posted a little later this month or possibly next month due to finals…

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The characters and story are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this storyline.

* * *

**Please forgive me**

She sat there reading her romance novel. Her eyes were still red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears. A flash of lightning and a clap of thunder nearly made her jump out of her window-seat. She was curled up like a cat in her purple plaid flannel pants, green t-shirt, and fluffy pink Hello kitty slippers. She looked up from her book for a moment to glance around her room. For once it was clean; no clothes on the floor or papers scattered over her desk. A small smile graced her lips. At least one good thing happened that night, and she wouldn't have to worry about being grounded for a month.

Her cell phone went off and her smile faded. She picked it up, praying to kami that it wasn't him. A stray tear slid down her smooth cheek. It was. It was her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend now; the reason she had been crying in the first place.

She composed herself and held the phone up to her ear. "H-hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"I know it's you. Now what do you want?" she bit out a little more forceful than she intended. Oh well, he deserved that and more.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier. Can you please forgive me?" his deep voice pleaded.

She couldn't believe it! After what he put her through, he wanted to be forgiven so easily! He completely humiliated her in front of the entire school!

"Why should I?" she seethed.

"Because I love you!"

This caught her off-guard. "Huh! No you don't. Y-you can't. How do you know?"

"Yes I can and I do," he sighed. "Kagome, you make me do crazy things."

"Oh yeah! Like what?" she scoffed.

He laughed. "Turn around and see."

She sat there and stared at her phone in confusion for a few moments before doing as she was told. As soon as she did, chocolate clashed with sapphire. Had there not been a sheet of glass separating the two, their noses would have brushed against one another. He gave her a toothy grin and waved as another bolt of lightning flashed behind him.

She screamed, her shrill voice nearly drowning out the clap of thunder that crashed in the distance. Her cell dropped to the floor as she jumped back, pulling the window open in the process. She yanked him through and lunged forward, slamming the glass shut. It was then that she noticed that there was no ladder to be found anywhere. The only other way he could have gotten up there… 'He must have scaled the ivy trellis and stood on the ledge. But the ledge isn't even two feet wide… and my room is on the third floor!'

She whipped her head around and started screaming at her boyfriend. "Kouga! What is wrong with you! You could have gotten yourself seriously hurt!" He just stood there smiling at her. He was soaking wet, his hair clinging to his face and clothes. He was still in the tuxedo he had rented for the dance and there was a puddle of water where he was standing. Kagome rushed to the bathroom and returned with a towel.

"I'll get you a pair of pajamas while you dry off." She walked into her older brother's room and grabbed a set of deep blue flannel pajamas. InuYasha was away at college but visited two weekends a month; he left some things at home so he wouldn't need to pack much. Kagome thanked the heavens above that her family was away for the weekend. Who knows what they would have done if they found a Kouga in her room!

She handed him the clothes. "Now, go change out of those wet clothes before you catch your death. Then we'll talk." As she waited for him to get out of the bathroom, she sat down on her bed and tried to figure out why he was even here. He was the one who had ended it, not her. Why had he changed his mind so suddenly?

He came back five minutes later, his hair swaying in the wind as he walked through the door. He left his clothes hanging over the shower curtain to dry. The blue-eyed boy walked over to her and kneeled on the floor in front of her, blocking her escape route.

"Alright Kouga. What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want me anymore. You told me to go home with Hojou and that we were over." Her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears, yet her voice was hollow with a hint of anger in the background.

He reached a hand out to gently caress her cheek, but she pulled away quickly, as if she was about to be bitten by a poisonous snake. "I came to apologize. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking."

"Why did you say it if you didn't mean it? Guys don't usually break up with their girlfriends for no reason." She slid back further onto the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Kouga bowed his head so his eyes weren't visible through his bangs. "I don't know. I guess I was just so jealous-"

Kagome cut him off. "What were you jealous about?"

He stood up and began crawling over to her on the bed. She didn't want to be near him yet, so she immediately jumped off the bed and scurried over to the wall, pressing her back against it. But Kouga was on her heels and pinned her to the wall, one arm on either side of her. "Well, when you got up to dance with Hojou you looked so happy. I thought you were going to leave me for him. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid of losing you." He lowered his head once more so Kagome couldn't see the tear that escaped from his eye. Clearing his throat, he continued. "So I thought that if I broke up with you…I don't know. Then when I saw you run out of the gym crying, I wanted to throw myself off a cliff. I never wanted to hurt you. I was just afraid of getting hurt myself. Kagome, please forgive me?"

Kagome was shocked, her heart pounding a mile a minute. He was…afraid? Of losing _her_? He was the one all the girls were pining for. She had sometimes wondered why he was with her anyway; he could easily have his pick of any girl in school. If he was afraid of losing her, then he really did care. He wasn't thinking of leaving her for another. He wanted her! She hooked a finger under his chin and smiled softly. Lifting his head, their eyes locked. "Kouga, how could you ever think I would leave you? You mean so much to me. Hojou is just a good friend. He told me a story about Miroku's way with the ladies where he got slapped by ten girls in a row. Sango smacked him five times alone!" she laughed. "You're the only one for me. I love you."

He smiled. "How do you know?"

"Like this."

Kagome wrapped her arms around Kouga's neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they explored each other's mouths. They broke for air a few minutes later, both out of breath and panting.

"Wow. I guess you really are sure." he said, kissing the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

"Well, I suppose it's too late for you to go home, so you'll have to spend the rest of the night here with me. No funny stuff. Got it?."

Kouga feigned a hurt expression and placed a hand over his heart. "Kagome. I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on."

As they snuggled under the covers, Kouga draped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, spooning his body around hers. "Does this mean that you forgive me?" he whispered as he nipped at her earlobe, his warm breath tickling her cheek.

She turned to face him and raised her hand to cup his cheek. "Of course I do silly. And I always will. I still love you Kouga. So I guess you're stuck with me." She giggled at the goofy grin plastered on his face.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms, the cell phone and book forgotten on the floor.

As the wind and rain lashed at the window, neither woke. Both were sleeping peacefully, dreaming about what the future held for them. But the both knew that no matter what, they would face it together.

* * *

If you already reviewed this the first time it was posted and wish to add more, please PM me or mention it when reviewing chapter 2! (It should be up soon, I just need to type it)

Ja-ne


	2. Forgive and Forget

Part 2

Forgive and Forget

* * *

Her life was perfect and she couldn't have been happier.

After she had gotten back together with her boyfriend Friday night, they had been inseparable the entire weekend. They went to the movies Saturday and saw a beautiful romantic comedy. Well…part of one anyway…When the movie was over, Kouga had taken Kagome out for dinner…to the most expensive restaurant in the city of Tokyo. Even though she had insisted on cooking dinner for the two of them, he wouldn't even hear it. Although she had forgiven him for his outburst at the dance, he still felt the need to make it up to her. Besides, his family was the wealthiest in the city; his father was the best lawyer around, and his mother owned the restaurant where they would be dining, so money wasn't an issue in the least. As for Sunday, they just spent the time inside, relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Until Kagome's grandfather got home, that is.

Monday morning had finally come, and the raven haired girl was getting ready for school. She put on a pair of black, footless leggings, faded blue denim shorts, and a fitted black tee-shirt. On the shirt was a green apple with it's tongue sticking out. Adorning her feet were a pair of faded denim converse sneakers. She locked the door behind her and raced down the street. It had been too long since she had last seen Kouga.

* * *

This was it. She was going to get what she had wanted for almost four years. She was absolutely positive that she could get Kouga now that he was available. After the fight Friday, he was back on the market, and he was going to be hers.

She was Ayame.

Since freshman year, she had been pining after the black-haired, blue-eyed piece of eye candy. Kouga had always been the hottest, not to mention richest, guy in school. But he had been with that goody two-shoes Kagome for the past four years.

"But they're not together anymore!" she mused to herself in a sing-song voice.

She was dressed in the smuttiest outfit you could imagine. A brown, extra low-cut halter that showed off both cleavage and midriff, a pink micro-mini skirt that showed off her pink thong, and thigh-high brown boots. As she walked outside, she was formulating a plan to win Kouga. She was going to get what she deserved.

* * *

Kouga was leaning against the flagpole waiting for her, like he had every day for the past four years. He just stood there in his tan cargo shorts, black muscle shirt, and black converse sneakers. He folded his arms across his chest and searched the grounds for his woman. He had a gift for her.

Ayame was walking towards him so he averted his gaze to avoid vomiting. His sapphire orbs then connected with his girlfriend's chocolate eyes, and he grinned. She smiled back and ran right into his waiting arms. He embraced her tightly and smiled into her hair. She pulled back and their gazes locked.

"Hi!" she chirped happily.

"Hey. Miss me?"

"Of course! Don't I always?"

* * *

Ayame just stood there dumbstruck, as was the rest of the student body.

"Wait a minute." she whispered to herself. "They're not supposed to be together! He's supposed to be mine!" Her anger flared.

In a fit of absolute rage, she briskly walked up to the couple, grabbed Kagome by the hair, and yanked her out of Kouga's grasp. Kagome yelled out in pain as her skull made contact with the cement. Kouga rushed to her side. He didn't make two steps though, as Ayame clutched his wrist and dragged him back to the flagpole, pressing herself up against him. She leaned forward and whispered seductively in his ear, "You don't need her anymore. I'm here. You belong to me now." She pulled back to see the young man grinning from ear to ear. She smirked evilly. "I knew he couldn't resist me. I always get what I deserve. Always!" She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

Staring back at her was a very pissed-off Kagome. Ayame gulped and Kouga got the hell outta there. He knew to steer clear of his girlfriend when she was angry.

Kagome slapped the redhead across the face…hard. Ayame stumbled back from the force of the blow and raised her hand to her cheek. She moved it away to see blood smeared across her fingertips. That did it; she snapped. Their little tiff turned into an all-out catfight between the two. Biting, scratching, hair pulling, the whole nine yards.

At this point, the entire student body had swarmed around the girls, all of them cheering Kagome on, including Ayame's own posse. She stared at them in shock. How could they turn on her like that? She was their leader, their queen! It was a mutiny; that's what it was!

While the other girl was busy, Kagome took this opportunity to land a swift kick to Ayame's stomach. She stumbled backwards, her back slamming into the flagpole. Turning slightly to wrap her arms around the pole tightly in order to steady herself, she groaned in pain.

Kagome slowly walked up to the gasping girl, smiling sweetly. Hooking a finger under her chin, Kagome lifted the red haired girl's head and locked her fiery, angry gaze with the latter's pained, submissive one. The younger girl's smile widened slightly as she closed in on her prey. Leaving mere inches between them, Kagome whispered, "Stay away from my boyfriend, or next time--I won't go easy on you." Her voice was deathly calm, with an intimidating undertone.

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?"

Kagome reached behind Ayame and pinched the pressure point on her neck, causing the girl to lose consciousness. Leaving Ayame's motionless body to her "posse", Kagome began walking back to where her boyfriend had been standing, only to find him gone. "Kouga?" She felt a large, strong hand grasp hers and twirl her around. She gently bumped into another body, and her hands were pressed tightly against a well-toned male chest. The other person's hand left hers and, along with its twin, hugged her lower back.

"Damn. My woman is a bit feisty today." A deep, smooth voice cooed, as the hands began to roam lower.

"Yes she is. And if you're not careful, she may take the rest of it out on you."

"Oh, really?" he mocked, his hands continuing their trail down to her backside.

"Are you challenging me?" she asked as her brows knitted together in playful anger.

Kouga lowered his head to her ear, nipped at her earlobe, and whispered, "What do YOU think, sweetheart?"

Kagome gently pushed away from him so she could look into his sapphire blue eyes. "So, why did you want me here early? So I could watch you flirt with Ayame?" she asked sarcastically, earning her a grin from her boyfriend.

"No, I wanted to give you something." he said, as he took a few steps back. This caught the attention of the dispersing crowd, who gathered in an even closer circle around the two lovebirds.

As Kouga got down on one knee, all of the girls squealed and the guys whistled. Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. He pulled a long, thin, velvet box out of his messenger bag, and took her free hand in his. "Kagome, I have loved you from the first time I laid my eyes on you. I love you more than anything on this earth. I know we've had our ups and downs, but all couples hit road blocks along the way and we've beaten everything life has thrown at us. I'm going to make you a promise, Kagome. A promise that once we graduate from college, we'll spend the rest of our lives together in this world and the next. This," he said as he let go of her hand and opened the box, revealing a silver bracelet with alternating sapphires and amethysts, "is to seal the deal. Kagome, will you be mine?"

Before the girl could answer, someone shrieked from the audience. Kagome's best friend, Sango, burst through the group of people, followed closely by her boyfriend, Miroku. "OH, KAGOME! You MUST say yes! That was so sweet! You're so lucky! Why aren't you romantic like that, Miroku! WATCH THAT HAND!"

The other couple sweatdropped. Kouga stood up, clutching the bracelet, and cleared his throat, bringing Kagome's attention back to him. "Well, now that the mood is RUINED." he said pointedly, glaring at Sango who laughed nervously, "Please follow me, Kagome." Lacing his fingers with hers, he led her behind the gymnasium. "Kagome, will you?"

"I would love to…."

Kouga smiled brilliantly, almost giddily, as he fastened the clasp of the bracelet on her wrist. That is, until Kagome placed her hand lightly on top of his. "…but Kouga, are you sure we're still going to be together four years from now?"

Kouga cupped her face in his hands and moved his face a hair's breath away from hers. "I'm positive. You're the first girl I ever fell in love with, and you're the only girl I will ever love." He closed the gap between them with a soul-searing kiss, which she returned with just as much fervor. He pulled back slowly, smirking. "Does that answer your question?" The bell rang, announcing the start of classes. Kagome interlocked her fingers with her boyfriend's and began dragging him towards the now-crowded double doors. Of course Kouga followed obediently, a dreamy smile etched onto his features. It was then that he knew that his life was perfect. He was definitely going to spend the rest of his life with this beauty before him.

"Kouga? You okay?" Kagome's sweet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Grinning down at her almost evilly, Kouga quickly snatched her up into his arms bridal style and ran from the school grounds. "You know, I don't really feel like going to class today. Let's do something. Where do you want to go?" he asked as he gently placed her in the passenger's seat of his candy apple red convertible. Kagome smiled as she waited for him to get into the driver's seat. That was her man. He was always spontaneous and he always knew what she was thinking. After that little display, she really didn't want to go in there. "Hmmm. The fair is in town."

"That's perfect! The fair it is then." He revved the engine and pulled out of the parking space.

"Kouga?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

The young man looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Taking her hand in his, he kissed her knuckles and squeezed her hand gently. "I love you more…"

* * *

Yay! I FINALLY finished this! The second part of my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Now all I need to do is write the prequel, including the dance…sigh…an author's work is never done…

And before you say anything, Kagome was NOT OOC! She was pissed. Just think of how she acts when InuYasha needs a good sitting…

I look forward to hearing from you! Bai Bai!


End file.
